tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Neighborhood 2
After Season 1 were Cody quit and became Runner Up and Lily became winner we are having another season! Returnees(CLOSED) Lily-Zoomer72 Cody-First123 Tyler-First123 Oatmeal-Oatmeal- David-SMP100 Gavin-teamnoah123 Amy-Sierrastalker Ezekiel(Chef)-teamnoah123 Henry-SMP100 Jud-124oeo Harriet-Sierrastalker(Debuts Episode 1) Oreo-11347(Hope I know when this is on)(Debuts Episode 7) Sign Up(CLOSED) 1.Robert-Alfan3000 2. Quinn-EBGR 3.Rex - Kokori9 4.Isabella-Snow 5 Nate- Natedog14 6.Loser - The Loser - Mr. E 7.Zoey-HR Pre-Chat Oatmeal: This time for the win! ( Good night everyone! ) David : I'm back yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zeke:Im back to make $2.08 and hour Quinn: Get ready to lose! Rex: *in portel camp* meh *falls through portal* Rex: *falls out of portal into this camp* Oatmeal: Guess who? Lily: I'm back! *hugs Cody* Lets make it to the final 2 again and this time YOU can win! Oatmeal: Hey Lily; my good friend~! Cody: Sup guys? Tyler: We can make it this time! Chris: Please welcome the newcomers: Robert,Quinn,Rex,Isabella,Nate,and Loser!Well, there is one more yet to arrive. Oatmeal: -glared at cody- Cody: No, Oatmeal is back!Tyler, told me you tried to vote me out Oatmeal: I was kidding broo, Who hooked you up with Lily.? I voted for myself. Cody: I looked back at the votes after the season.... Oatmeal: Well, I DIDNT KNOW WHO TO VOTE FOR. -flail- SORRY. Chris: Wow, finally a conflict! Tyler: Heh, sorry about that Oatmeal. Oatmeal: I knew you'd guy's vote for meee~. So. I randomly vote. Cody: Sure, you would. Tyler: Wait.... Pre-Vote Chris: Glided Chris' are life here!Now go vote someone off and I mean two! Cody: (CONF)Nateand Jud. Tyler: (CONF)Nate and Jud. Zoey:(CONF)Tyler and Cody. Oatmeal: (Conf) Tyler and Cody. Cody: (CONF)I got Runner Up last season, like I stand a chance... Oatmeal: (CONF) Remember? Gotta help the fam. Bro's in jail -__-. Cody: *To Oatmeal*If you don't vote me I won't vote you. Gavin:(CONF):Jud and Nate Zeke:*Pulls up in Lamo-zine* Oatmeal: I change my vote to Tyler and Jud. ( NOW CHANGE IT CODY. lmao. ) Chris: This is dramatic. Random Hobo: You are telling me. Chris: QUIET YOU!Wait,....*Throws The Hobo into the Lamo-ZIne Zeke:*locks hobo in* Cody: *To Gavin,Tyler,and Oatmeal*Want to make a new Guys' alliance? Oatmeal: Sure. Gavin:Okay Cody: Let's vote off Nate and Jud. Oatmeal: Fine. (OatmeaL; Change votes to Nate and Jud) Chris: Who wants the votes to be revealed? Gavin:I do i guess Chris: The first glided chris is for....LOSER!The next four are for Oatmeal,Tyler,Gavin,and Zoey. Tyler: Yeah! Chris: Zeke, get the lamo-zine ready.The next two glided chris are for Quinn and Amy. Amy:Awesome! Chris: Robert,Isabella,and Rex get the next one! Zeke:*gets lamozine ready* Chris: *Gives everyone left except Cody,Henry,Jud,and Nate a glided chris* Tyler: This is dramatic. Chris: Yeah, and the next glided chris is for Henry!And the last one is for.............CODY!Nate and Jud are out! Zeke:*throws them in lamozine with hobo and drives away* We're Not Detectives Chris: *Standing in the kitchen*Someone stole the Cookie Jar!Who did it! Oatmeal: I can see it behind the chair. -moved chair and pulled out a jar- -__-. Chris: No they stole the cookies.Everyone here has some kind of clue here and without the cookies...Zeke can't make his cookie pie he was going to make today. Tyler: So who wants to go all detective on this case? Zoey:I know!It was my little brother! Oatmeal: -was licking his lips and chewing on something- Detective Ron: *Looks at the cookie jar*I saw Zoey and Oatmeal's fingerprints on it! Zeke:*grumbles*im gonna make my cookie pie anyway Detective Ron: I also see Tyler,Gavin,and Amy's footprints on the ground.Who has done it. Chris: *Hands out the team list*If you figure out who it was before Ron finds out the team wins but the person can't admit! Zoey:I'm confuse.. Chris: FIND OUT WHO HAS DONE IT BEFORE RON DOES AND YOUR TEAM WINS OR ELSE BOTH TEAMS VOTE SOMEONE OFF!There you understand? Oatmeal: I know who it is. No one did it.! Chris ate them cause he was starving himself for the modeling show. Chris: It wasn't me.I know because I am eating the Cookie Pie. Zeke:you mean the one i havent made yet Chris: Yes. Cody: Wait.*Looks inside the jar* Chris: Eh, I'm going to go to the Employee Lounge until this is over. Isabella: IM NOT A GEEK!!!!!!!!!! Ron: Someone find it already or else you will be forced to both vote off one person. Isabella: *finds it* Ron: Who is itIf you are wrong you lose your team the challenge. Isabella: Zoey (sorry i got miked up) Ron: I asked Isabella. Gavin:Isabella are you completely sure about your guess Ron: Sorry, Isabella but it was Oatmeal.Geeks vote someone off. Geeks Vote Oatmeal: I vote Isabella. Isabella: Oatmeal Chris: You all know the reasons you are here.Isabella guessed wrong, Oatmeal ate the cookie, everyone else didn't do much. Isabella: I was about to change my guess (Snow: Honset) Chris: Sorry but you can't.Anyways can everyone else vote. Zeke:*pulls up lamo-zine* Cody: *To Oatmeal*Who are we voting? Isabella: (To cody) dont vote for me and ill give you half my money if i win. Cody: No thanks but try offering that to Oatmeal. Chris: You know let's have it this way.THE NERDS WILL VOTE ISABELLA OR OATMEAL! Chris: Wow... Zeke:cant you just decide the vote eh, your the host Chris: Fine, I'm flipping a coin, Heads is Oatmeal, Tails is Isabella. Elimination Table